


Stephanie Brown Girl Wonder

by Volantredx



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Stephanie Brown is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volantredx/pseuds/Volantredx
Summary: Following orders stinks, but Steph isn't about to put up with Batman's grumpy face for the rest of the night.





	Stephanie Brown Girl Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be the start of a round robin challenge that never got going. Still the idea hasn't left me alone all weekend. I'm not sure if there will be more given the other stories I want to write. If you feel lost this takes place during Robin #128, which was basically the start of Steph's character assassination (literally).

Stephanie hated sitting still. She really hated sitting still when someone was in danger. She really really hated sitting still when that someone was somebody she cared about. On top of that she hated orders to sit still and let people she cared about put themselves in danger. So over all she was not loving this 'sit in the Batplane as I get the tar kicked out of me' plan Batman cooked up. Every fiber of her being was telling her to jump down there and save him, but she knew that was a bad plan. For one she'd likely get in the way more than help, what with the whole no power armor thing. And two Batman was pretty insistent that she sit still and do nothing. Now that she was Robin she had to listen to orders like that. So against her better judgement she sat in the plane and did nothing.

Suddenly a massive boom shook the night.

"Batman come in, this is Robin." Nothing but static answered Stephanie's worried call. "Batman, are you still there. A-are you hurt? Please respond...if you don't answer I'm gonna come down there. I-I'll count to three and if you still want me to stay in the plane say something. One. Two. Thr-"

"Stay in the plane Robin."

"Batman! You're not dead."

"No, I'm not. lower the tow hook from the bay doors. I'm going to need some help pulling myself up."

"Rodger that." With a blur of motion Steph sped to the center of the plane and opened the doors. Dropping the large hook down through the ruined skylight she tried to stop her racing heart. She knew better than to worry, Batman wasn't about to lose to some cheap assassin. The cable next to her suddenly gave a sharp tug, the signal to pull it back up. As soon as Batman cleared the skylight Stephanie gave a sharp gasp. His armor looked like it had been through hell and it was missing the right arm completely.

As soon as he entered the plane Batman fell to his knees, as he pulled off the dented helmet.

"Batman! Are you hurt? Do I need to get first aid? Or like a doctor or something?"

"No, I'll be alright. I'll need your help with the clasps on the armor though."

"Right," Steph knelt down next to him and started to work on getting the thing off. "What happened down there? I heard something that sounded like a car bomb, and when you wouldn't answer it was sort of freaky."

"I had Scarab in coustody, but when she tried to escape she must have damaged the power source in her own suit. It exploded and caused some interference in the com system. Other than that the suit absorbed most of the blast."

"And Scarab?" Batman just shook his head. "Oh."

At that he gave her an odd look, and she realized she probally didn't sound as broken up about that as the other Robins would have, but well...Scarab was a mass murderer. Steph wasn't a killer and she was willing to help save someone even if they were pretty scummy, but she wasn't about to shed tears over some assassin who killed a bunch of innocent people to try and get to Tim.

After getting the rest of the armor off she helped pull Batman to his feet and he started to slowly hobble towards the cockpit, one hand outstretched.

"Still can't see?" She asked sliding passed him into the co-pilot's seat.

"No," Batman grumbled as he sat down. "It should only be temporary. I'll have Alfred give me a quick exam when we get back to the cave."

"Does this mean I get to fly?" Steph tried not to sound to excited at the idea.

"Did you have your 35th birthday when I was down there?"

"No."

"Then no you don't get to fly today."

"I get you don't want a teenager behind the wheel, but I'm pretty sure I'm safer than a blind man."

Batman just gave her a quick smirk before pressing a few keys on the console. Suddenly the Batplane sped into motion seemingly of its own accord. Steph slouched in her seat with a pout. She'd get him to agree to letting her fly sooner or later. Batman might play a hardcase but she knew deep down, like really really deep down he was a big softy. He was just like Cass, and she was like 80% warm fluffy center.

XxXXxX

Within a few minutes the pair of them landed in the Cave. Steph gently lead Batman from the landing pad towards the med-bay. Alfred was already there fiddling with what looked like the most advanced Viewfinder in the world.

"Hiya Alfred, you ready for your patient?"

"As always Miss Stephanie. He's given me plenty of practice at it."

Batman gave an annoyed grunt as he headed over to the examination bed.

"Now then sir you'll need to remove your cowl before we begin the test."

"I guess that's my cue," Stephanie said as she turned to leave.

"No," Batman stated shocking her. "You'll need to hear what the tests show. It'd be good to get a timetable together for the next step of your training."

"Are you sure sir?" Alfred asked shooting a quick glace back towards Steph.

"I am, Robin has proven herself over these last few months. Not only has she met my expectations, she's done well in surpassing many of them." Turning more fully towards Steph he quickly pulled down his mask and she found herself staring into Bruce Wayne's cool gaze. "Consider the first step of your training complete. From here on out Robin I will expect a great deal from you. It will be harder than anything you've dealt with before, but you have proven able to met every challenge set before you to date. I expect you'll met these next ones with the same ability."

Stephanie swallowed thickly as she felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes. "I won't let you down boss."

"Of that," he said smiling. "I have no doubt."


End file.
